


Don't You Want Me?

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [117]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Like most of the household, Robert knew of Thomas’ preferences.





	Don't You Want Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that picture of Robert that Ariel Tempest told me about, captioned "Thomas never hits on me and that hurts my feelings."

Like most of the household, Robert knew of Thomas’ preferences. Thomas’ reputation for trying it on with the men he was serving, and even his fellow Footmen, was widely known and Robert had even heard rumours about Thomas and the Duke of Crowborough. He didn’t mind, he was an Old Etonian, after all, he knew the sort of things that happened between men; the thing that bothered him was that, for Thomas’ tastes, he had never once shown the slightest bit of interest in him. Was he really so past it?  
“Will that be all, Sir?”  
“Yes. Thank you, Barrow.”


End file.
